The uexpected
by loboazul.vival
Summary: when both Raph and his Lea are sparing, things turn out to be a competition. But is that all it is? Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever fan fiction story so please enjoy

comments and reviews are appreciated

Lea's POV

We were working out. Raphael, as always was trying to kill me. I was trying to kill him too. We always train like this; pushing each other to the limit. Leonardo would say that i'm crazy to train like this with Raph. I would respond by saying that Raph was crazy to train like this with me.

Raph gave out a growl of frustration. He launched a punch to the face. I blocked it and punched him in the gut. Then I tried to roundhouse kick him, but instead he grabbed my leg and pushed me to the ground. He straddled my stomach and smirked.

"Well I think I won this round." He said with his hands crossed in front of his chest.

"Don't be so sure," I twisted my hips, making him lose his balance, and rolled us until I was on top of him. "Looks can be deceiving." The surprised look on his face didn't last for long.

"You forget your talking to a ninja master," he squeezed from under me and pushed me to the floor. "I'm a master of deception."

I squirmed from under him, but he was just to strong. To get out of this particular situation, I would have to do something unexpected…..

"You know, this reminds me of when Leo and I spar," I heard Raph suck in a breath, but kept going.

"You two fight a lot alike." Raph hated to be compared to his brothers. Especially Leo. The had an on going rivalry for power. But for unknown reasons, it had intensified a few weeks ago, when Leo and i had started to spar…

"I'll have you know me and Leo fight nothing alike." he said in a defensive tone.

"I'm just saying, your using the same technique he did. You're pinning my arms to the side like he did." I hoped he would take that as a challenge.

And he didn't disappoint.

He moved my hand over my head, and while he was trying to shift his weight, I rolled my hips again. He grunted while I moves to straddle him. I put both my legs on the outside of his so that he couldn't role. I also put my elbows on his hard biceps so that he couldn't get up.

My face was just a few inches from his shocked one. We were both breathing hard and were sweating. His hot breath was hitting my face. He smelled like chocolate. Both his biceps were really hard. Sweat was running down his face… he looked really nice in this light…. What am I saying?!

"So," I asked him, "who's trapped who?"

We locked eyes, green on gold. His eyes seemed to glow. Then something changed. The look of shock in his eyes was replaced by something else. He looked confused. Then that looked turned into something even stranger, I saw a look of caution.

He took a deep breath, like he was preparing himself for something. This made me worried. I rarely saw him worried. And when I did it usually involved him in a really bad fight. Or the occasional nightmare (long story).

Then it happened, the unexpected. He brought his head up and connected our lips. I was so surprised, that I lessened my weight on his arms. With this, he reached up and cupped my face. I started to sit up, either trying to get away or from reflex, I don't know. But as i was sitting up, so did he.

His lips molded perfectly into mine. It was weird because he was one of my best friends. From all his brothers, I totally trusted him with my life. I didn't want to kiss him back because I didn't know how i felt about him. Did I like him in that way? Did he? Or was this just another trick to win the round?

But when I felt his teeth lightly bit on my bottom lip, I completely surrendered. By now we were both in a sitting position. His legs were on either side of me, while mine were around his plastron. My hands began to climb there way up to his neck. One of his hands was on the back of my head while the other was on my lower back. He began to push his hot tongue into me mouth. This surprised me even further. Had he done this before? He seemed to know exactly what he was doing. I couldn't help but feel attracted. I began to pull him closer to me. I moaned when I felt his tonge on the palet of my mouth. This motivated me into pushing my own tounge into his mouth. When he moaned, he also hugged me tighter into him. This action made both our…..lower regions...touch.

We gasped from the sudden contact, which parted the kiss. We were both panting now for oxygen but neither of us cared. Our eyes connected. With his eyes, he asked me for permission to keep going. I answered him with a smile. Just as we were both leaning in to kiss again… Leo walks in.

"He gu-" he cut of at mid sentence when he saw us entertained.

I felt the color fall from my face and then return in heat. This was not supposed to happen. I cleared my throat and began to stand up.

"Well Raph, I guess you won." I started to walk away.

"Wait, Lea…" he reached for my hand but i had already started to walk away.

"Bye Ralph." I said. As I walked past Leo, I could feel the tension build in the room. Without saying a word to the others, I half walked half ran to the entrance of the lair.


	2. Chapter 2

Raph's POV

I couldn't help but stare as Lea got up from my lap and started walking away. When I tried to reach for her hand, she was already out of reach. As she walked past Leo, I could see her tense up. Then she was gone. I was left alone with Leo. He was giving me his 'what-just-happened-you-better-tell-me-now' look. Man, I hated that look. It reminded me of Master Splinter's disappointed look. But it bothered me more now. Coming from Leo. Our 'fearless' leader. The perfect brother. We have always had our differences. Mainly because of our clashing tempers. He was always so calm and indirect. I was always ready for a fight and very, VERY, direct.

But our discussions had gotten worse when I realized that he and Lea where getting too close. At first, it was mainly because she was my friend, not his. But then I started to get this weird feeling when I was around her. I started to notice her more. I started to notice how she looked when she was concentrating. Or how her eyes looked when she was angry. I started to love her smell ; roses mixed with rain. I also began to notice that it was harder for me to concentrate when I was with her. She's my best friend. Sure we have our fights. But we always make-up. We're both passionate to the extreme and loyal. I don't want to lose her as a friend, SO WHY THE HELL DID WE KISS?

"Raph, what did I just walk in on?" asked Leo. He was standing over me with a look. How I hated that look. I hate it even more now that I know you like her. I hate you even more. I knew he liked her. I found it insulting that he thought I didn't know. I mean, he could just tell me. I wouldn't hurt him. Sure I'd get mad, but I wouldn't hurt him. But why would I be mad anyway? It's not like I like Lea. We're just good friends, that's all. Leo is my brother and he should tell me if he likes my friend. I would tell him. Wouldn't I?

"Raph?"

"What Leo?" I got up and retrieved my sais. I could feel his gaze on me. He was trying to read me. I bet he was thinking, "What the hell was he doing with my girl?" Well, she's not your girl Leo!

"What? Who's not my girl?" Shit, I said it out loud. I turned back to a curious faced Leo looking at me. I sighed. Man, I didn't think that talking about this was going to be so…. awkward. I mean, I've never had a problem talking about what I felt before (everyone knew that). So why was it so hard now? Because it was Leo? Because we were talking about Lea? Or maybe because…

"I like Lea." I heard myself say. I turned my back to Leo. "And I know you do to."

Silence.

I knew Leo must have a shocked look on his face. He should also have a pissed look on his face because, I just discovered his little secret. But not even pissing of Leo made me feel better. I had also given to him/admitted to myself my own secret. I like Lea. She was more than a friend to me. She was the person I could tell anything to. She was there when I needed to blow some steam. She was there when I was scared and to embarrassed to tell anyone else. Likewise, I was there when she cried(which was a rare sight), or when she had a fight with her dad. We had each other's backs. And I had to go ruin all that with my stupid emotions.

"Raphael, I don't like Lea that way."

"Oh, come on, Leo. You so do. You guys have spent a lot of time sparing and talking… I see how you look at her, everyone does. She probably likes you too…."

Leo chuckled. "Raph, you couldn't be more wrong."

"So you're telling me that all those 'privet training seasons' and the 'privet talks' have been just…a…"he struggled to find the word, "not meaningful?"

"Oh, they were meaningful, all right. But, not in the way that you think." Leo headed for the door.

I can't believe this! Even though I caught him in his little…. Scheme, he is still denying it! Why does he have to act so perfect? Why can't he just admit that he has feelings for Lea? It probably because he thinks I might hurt him if he admits it. I wouldn't. Well,Maybe just a little.

"Oh, and by the way," he paused at the door and looked back at me, "every one, including Splinter, knows that you like Lea. The Only person know that doesn't know is Lea." He mummers something under his breath that I didn't quiet get, and then he was gone.

I'm confused. I have no idea what to do with these feelings. When did this start? Thats a dump question, I thought. This obviously started when we first met.

It was about a year ago; _I_t had been a normal day. Me, Leo, Mikey and Don had been out patrolling. So far we hadn't met any trouble. I was beginning to get board. I was so board that I asked Don how his invention was doing. To be completely honest, I didn't listen to even half of what he said. Something to do with fire and the pressure building up, I think it was jet packs. And just when I was about t o smack the green of him, we heard someone below us.

"Purple Dragons." Said Leo. We examined the situation; there were six of them. Three of them were strong-looking. The other three were scrawny and weak. Between them,being help by the arms, was a seventh person. Squinting, I realized it was a girl. She wasn't struggling, so she must be either knocked out or too scared to try. Just when we were going to jump down and save her, the girl reacted.

She stood on the feet and planted herself to the floor. The other two idiots stopped and looked at her long enough for her to head but one of them and shove the other with her elbow. When the other four turned around, she had already run off. "HEY! Come back!" One guy whistled to call for back up . Two goons, much stronger than the last two, blocked her escape route.

"You're not going any were." The girl didn't say anything, she just stumbled back and ran towards the ally below the building were we were. The ally was a dead-end. She was cornered by goons. "We have to help her." Said Mikey. And yet aging, when we were about to spring into action, she reacted. She side kicked the nearest guy in the gut hard enough to make him stumble backward towards another guy. As another guy came at her, she punched him in the face. And so it went on. She was on the defense. But the Purple dragons just kept coming. There seemed to be an unlimited supply of them. And she was getting tired. She was going to lose. I saw a guy come up behind her and wrap his arms around her, trapping her arms completely. He was too strong. She could not get loose. Thats when I decided to jump in.

Me and my brothers took out the guys no problem. They were Purple Dragons after all. I don't remember much of the fight, but it was short. After the last one got away, I turned to look at her. From the moment I saw her, I thought she was beautiful. She had short black hair and green eyes. Even though it was dark, I could see a look of panic and confusion in her eyes. My brothers and I were still hidden in the shadows, so she couldn't see us. Leo stepped a little closer. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." She stepped towards us and we stepped back. "Who are you?" She asked.

"We're nobody. Answered Don. With that we started to walk away, our backs turned towards her. That was a bad move, because we didn't see her take out a flashlight (Were she was keeping that and why she didn't use it before is still a mystery) and shine it towards us.

We heard a gasp and turned around. The girl's eyes where wide, yet not from fear, but surprise. She took a deep breath and said, "Well, either I'm completely delusional, or you people are real. And if you are, you can't be that bad."

After that we brought her to the lair. She was convinced we were real and agreed to keep the secret for us. April was overjoyed that someone else knew about us. When we told Master Splinter what happened, he wanted to train Lea in our ancient art. She has helped us stop bad guys and save the world ever since.

I sighed. Ever since I met her, I knew I could trust her. I began to open up to her. I told her my secrets. She told me hers. She really was a remarkable girl. So why would she waste her time with me? I know that she's probably the most popular girl in her school. A lot of boys are probably chasing her around, their heads in the gutter, thinking about her body and not _her._

She had other talents too. Aside from kicking ass, she could sing. She often wrote songs in the lair and we would be her critics. Her voice was hypnotizing. She played with your emotions when she played her music. You felt happy if the song was happy and sad if the song was sad. She wrote about how she felt, so you always knew what she thought. Thats how she expresses herself.

I must be thinking about her too much, because I actually hear her voice. Wait…. I'm over her apartment building….


	3. Chapter 3

In this chapter, there is music Lea sings. I do not own any of it. Thank you.

On with the featured reading. Enjoy!

* * *

Lea's POV

He kissed me. Raphael kissed me. KISSED ME. What am I going to do now?

He kissed me. And I kissed him back. So did that mean I liked him? No, I can't like him. Not because he is a turtle, but because he is my best friend. The last time I went out with my best friend, it did not end well. Me and….. that guy(it ended so badly that I don't even remember his name) never spoke again. I don't want to loose Raph. Out of the four turtles, I feel that I can trust Raph no matter what. He knows everything about me. He knows that I and terrified of moths, that I used to be a dancer, and that I still sleep with my stuffed animals. He knows me better then anyone in this world. Not even my dad knows me.

Just then the front door opens. I hear the shuffle of feet. Great, Dads home.

I hear the fridge open; he is probably looking for a beer. Then I hear him going into the cabinets. Without eve looking, I know he is looking for the old tomato soup can were we kept our savings. Ever since Mom left him to go to Spain with her boyfriend, Dad's been using the savings for two things; beer and prostitutes. If I hadn't rescued $1,000 from the can and gotten a job, we would be living under a bridge. Leo has been begging me to go live with them in the lair. He has pulled me to 'talk' and to 'spar' ever since he saw me go out of my house with a black eye.

* * *

It had been on one of those days when he woke up to drunk to think. The strange woman in his bed had gotten up early and left, and Dad still thought she was still there. Instead of staying in my bed with a locked door like a sane person would, I got up and decided to make breakfast. I guess that making breakfast was a tradition from when Mom was still here. I heard shuffling feet down the hall and new that Dad was up. "Hey, how would you like your toast?" I asked out of habit. But instead of answering, I felt his hands on my waist.

"Women, if you wanted more money, all you had to do was ask," I heard him whisper in my ear. Before I could answer, he turned me around.

He looked and smelled disgusting. I couldn't believe this was my Dad. What he did next was more disgusting; he started touching me. "What the hell!" I shouted as I pushed him away. That made him mad, because the next thing he did was punch me in the face. He hit me so hard that I fell to the ground along with some pans.

"Stupid girl. Now you're going to have to do it for free."

That scared the shit out of me. As he leaned closer, I knocked him out with a near by pan and bolted out of the house.

* * *

"LEANA! Did you buy my beer?"

That took me out of my thoughts. I rolled my eyes. He was drunk. He was going to have sex with a stranger. Why do I even stay here? Because he is my Dad. And because I have no were else to go.

"It's in the fridge." I called back. I shouldn't even buy him more beer. But if I don't I'm afraid he might kill me. Or worse. I closed my eyes and started to sing the one song I felt sounded like my life;

_"Because of you I never stray to far from the side walk_

_Because of you I learned to stay on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid"_

I heard the front door slam shut and knew he was gone. The only good thing about my life at this moment are the turtles. Especially Raph. I tell him everything. But if I ever told him about my Dad hitting me, and trying to rape me, he would kill him. Thats another reason why I can't like him. I can't let my Dad know about him. My Dad would think he is a freak and kill him. Well, at least attempt to.

And yet, I can't stop thinking about the kiss. It was so full of passion. It was the first kiss I've had in a while. But even if it wasn't, it was still good. He tasted like chocolate, my favorite food. His beak was softer then I would had guessed. And his big hands felt like they belonged on my back. Maybe even lower. But no, I can't think like this. My life is too messed up. I may end up hurting him, and thats the last thing I want. I would die without him in my life. I felt like he was the only thing that anchored me to this life at the moment .

I heard something fall from outside the window. Then I saw something move by the fire escape. Just the neighbors cat. He was an old man that needed company.

That'd be nice. To have some company. I walked over to my guitar. It was hidden behind the fireplace so my dad wouldn't sell it.

'_Cause he'll be by my side whenever I fall_

_In the dead of night whenever I call_

_And I won't fight those hands that are holding me_

_His hands are holding me._

I knew he would. I knew he would be at my side. And so would I. Always. He would hold me when I'm weak, and visa versa. He would be….Everything to me. So who am I kidding? I like Raph. And whats more, I think I've always liked him but never really wanted to admit it. So what now?

_"When I'm with you my hope grows_

_you have fed the love of my soul_

_and without thinking you took my breath away,_

_What will happen to me if you're not with me?_

_If you're not with me the air escapes me, empty heart ..._

_Being in your arms by your side I feel that I breathe ..._

_There is nothing to change, there is nothing to say ..._

_If you are not staying me, I freeze ..._

_Oh! As I love you, when I'm not with you I lose my senses ..._

_There is so much to invent, there is nothing to hide ... "I fell for you"_

_I fell for you …"_

As I said those last words, I knew they were true. "I have fallen in love with Raph."

Raph's POV

She loves me. I'm not dreaming, right? SHE SAID SHE LOVES ME. I'm just in shock right now. I never thought that a human girl, never mind Lea, would fall for me.

ME. The most implosive, explosive guy she knew. I'm staring at her throw the fire escape window, listening to her song. It talked about so much love and passion I can't handle it. But, what do we do now?

Lea's POV

I've made up - What was that? I just heard something from the fire escape window. I stood up and garbed the sais Raph had given me for my 15th birthday. I walked towards the window. But before I could open it, a large rock like thing came through. It was Raphael. We locked eyes and just stared at each other for a few minutes. Green on gold. Just like a few hours ago. I wanted so bad to kiss him. To hold me. Take me. I took a deep breath. If we're going to do this, we have to do it right.

"Hey." I said, just to break the awkward silence.

"Hi." He walked towards me. I wanted to walk to him, but I was rooted to the floor. "Can we talk?"


	4. Chapter 4

Raph's POV

"Can we talk?" I asked. I had just fallen from the fire escape so my head really hurt. I stumbled to stand up and almost fell to the ground. I would have hit the floor again, but Lea caught me. She put one arm around my shell and I put an arm around her shoulder. "What are you doing here?" she asked in a concerned voice. We navigated to her couch where I took a seat with a light _thud_. She took a seat next to me and looked at my head.

"A bruise is going to form there. I better get you some ice." She got up and went to the kitchen. As she walked away, I couldn't help but stare at her swaying hips. I know that the action is involuntary, but hell was it arousing. I had always found her cute, hot, if you will. But only now did I allow my eyes to see her full beauty. Her face was a work of art. As she bent down to get a plastic bag from the pantry, her hair fell onto her face at just the right angle. As she put ice into the bag, you could see the concentration in her eyes. Her see green eyes were like a pool of knowledge. Unfortunately, it was sealed behind several bolted doors. I remember the first time I saw her, her eyes were intimidating, even to me. Don said that the eyes were the door to the soul. She didn't show her soul to anyone for several months. As I stared at her face, I could see that she was thinking about something else. That, and the water she was pouring into the bag began to land on the floor. As she got down with a paper towel to dry the floor, her hair fell on he face. Her hair. It was short and dark. It was also very soft. Once, in a drunken state, I remember playing around with it. She got annoyed with me after that because she hated it when anyone played with her hair. I liked every physical aspect of her. But my new favorite part were her lips. They were so soft, unlike mine that were probably rough and unpleasant. I wish I could say that was my first kiss, but It wasn't.

Yeah, I know, surprising. But my first kiss was an accident. It was with April and we were both drunk. We had been partying for her birthday and Casey had the _brilliant _idea to bring beer. I admit it, I probably shouldn't have had more than two, but I did. And got drunk. And kissed April. I want to think that's all that happened, but the bra in the back of my closet would say other wise. It still gave the shivers to think about it.

But even if my first kiss wasn't with Lea, it was still the first time I had ever felt this way.

I have to admit, Lea is very attractive, but that is not the thing I most like about her. I like, no, I LOVE her personality. She is strong and stubborn, just like me. But there's something there. That every time I get mad, she calms me down somehow. When I'm being stubborn, she makes me see reason. The same goes for her. I'm the one that calms her down when she's ready to kill someone. She has told me on countless cations that I make her see reason when she can't. We complete each other. She's the yin to my yang. I'm the yang to her yang.

A cold sensation on my forehead snapped me out of my train of thought. Lea had come back. She placed a plastic bag filled with ice and freezing water to my head. As she did, I couldn't help sighing. She was perfect. The person I could see being with for the rest of my life. Question is, how do I get there?

We looked at each other, and time seemed to stop. Green on gold. Just like before. But, unlike then, there was a building tension. We were both deciding if we should make a move or not. I swallowed hard. I had never felt so…. Trapped. I hated feeling like I couldn't do anything. I hated not being able to call for the courage to do something. I was usually all in, but now, I feel like I'm going to throw up.

"Hi," she whispered. Her breath hit my face lightly. She smelled like strawberries.

"Hey," I whispered back. She smiled. She closed her eyes. Fuck, she's beautiful. What I wouldn't do to know whats going on inside that head of hers.

I don't know how it happened but suddenly we were just inches apart. Her breath hit me in little pants. Holy crap, she's so close. I leaned in a little more. She didn't move.

Fuck, she's so close.

"Look," she whispered, "lets not make this more awkward than it needs to be."

"I don't find it awkward at all." I leaned in a little more. This time, she moved back a little.

"I just think we should talk about this….."

"Theres noting to talk about." Again I leaned in a little more. This time, I put one arm on her back. In turn, she put one hand one my plastron.

"If we're going to do this, there's some things you need to know." That made me stop. She breathed a breath of relief. She looked at me with wide eyes. "You should know that me and Leo-"

"Leo!" I pulled back fully. What did Leo have to do in this?

"Listen ,Raph, It not what you think-"

"Oh, it's not." Why did Leo always get what I wanted? Why was the great Leonardo always butting into MY life?

"Don't think I'm stupid, Lea! I know about you and Leo. Did you guys honestly think that no one would notice your talks? Or those looks from across the room? Or the long sparing sessions you two have?"

I got up and started passing around the room. "So what did you want me to know? That you and Leo have been secretly dating? That you and Leo have been planing this prank on me? That you were thinking of Leo when we were sparing?"

"No, that not it-"

"THEN WHAT IS IT?" I'm furious. I'm disappointed. How could I possibly think that a girl, let alone a human girl like Lea, would ever fall for an ugly, disgustingly green mutant like me? I was short-tempered, impatient, not a good listener, picking a fight where ever I can, mutant turtle. There was absolutely no way Leana Crosworthy would ever fall for me. So than why did she fall for Leo? Well, its obvious isn't it? He's perfect. He's passive, cool-headed, and not as bad looking as the rest of us. But I just have to know. "WHY? Why did you fall for my brother and not me? What does he have that I don't? Is he better looking than me? Is he cooler then me? Is he-?"

I was cut of short by a very sexy woman pushing be back down to the couch with a breath-taking kiss.

The kiss stared out needy, as if nether of us could get enough of the other. Which was absolutely true. My large hands were on her lower back. Hers were around my neck. Then suddenly my hands were all over. She had climbed into my lap. Her elbows were on my shoulders, her arms surrounding my head. Her hand started playing with my bandana, while he tongue begged entry. I was about to comply, when she pulled away. Just enough so that she could talk but so her lips brushed against mine when she spoke. She was breathing heavily and so was I. Our eyes locked with one another again. She bore holes into mine. She had a look of determination in her eyes. One that told me I better do what she says.

"Now will you listen?" She asked between breaths.

I nodded.

Like a lost puppy.

Lea's POV

After that mind-blowing kiss, I knew that Raph would listen. I took a deep breath. I still wasn't going to tell him about my Dad hitting me, that piece of information was irrelevant to our current situation. I'm only going to tell him the general. What he has to know. What scares me the most.

"First of all; I hope I made it clear that I don't like Leo that way. He's the big brother I never had. Second; what I was going to tell you is this." I got off of Raph's lap. I sat cross-legged in front of him, and so did he. I took a calming breath and looked at him square in the eye.

"Due to…recent events in my family, Leo thinks that it is not safe for me to live here."

"And I agree. With your Dad bringing in a different women every night and drinking uncontrollably, he could do something bad to you."

"Right…might," I started to remember his face when he was about to rape me; his pupils were enlarged, his breath smelled of alcohol mixed with some type of drug, and his hair was a mess. If you didn't know any better, you would think that he had just gotten out of bed. Raph snapped his fingers in my face to get me out of my trance.

"Anyway…" Raph said.

"Right. So here's my question" I took third deep breath. "Would you…Would you be willing to have me be the first face you see when you wake up? Me be the last face you see when you go to sleep?"

I could tell that the question stumped him. I was expecting that. Raph was a guy, after all. Males don't like to feel like they're pressured. But I just had to know, was Raph going to deal with me? Was he really serious about this? I won't lie, part of me wanted him to back out. But was it because I was scared? Or was it because I didn't think I could be with him that way? Was I asking myself those questions too?

"Would you be willing," I started again, " to see me in my worst and best moods? Put up with my problems?"

He kept staring at me.

"Can you really deal with me?"

"I could ask you the same question." He scooted a little closer. Our knees were touching. I could feel the heat radiating from his body. He smiled at me and sighed.

"I know this is gonna sound really cheesy and you might slap me, but," he got a little closer and said the sweetest thing I have ever heard him say;

"The worst thing you have ever done, the darkest thought you've ever had, I'll stand by you through anything."

And then we kissed.

I crashed my lips into his. He immediately responded by opening his mouth and letting my tongue in. As I explored his mouth, he pulled me back into his lap. Just as before, his legs were on the outside and my legs were around his plastron.

His hands were on my waist, but I started to feel on of them trailing upwards. And then I felt my shirt go up. Little by little. But it was going up. I shivered at the feeling of his cool had going up my spine. He was making me feel so good. But how to return the favor? I decided to bit his lip lightly at first. When that earned me a small moan, I bit a little harder. He growled and hugged me closer. This pressed my chest up to his. In effect, this caused a new rush of adrenaline. The kiss that had been so full of love had transformed into one full of hunger and lust. His hands traveled south to my butt and gave a squeeze. I moaned loudly. This is the most relaxed I had felt in years. Just when I was about to break the kiss for air, he broke the kiss and started leaving butterfly kisses on my jaw line.

"So when are you moving in?" He whispered in my ear.

"Shut. Up" I then started kissing his neck. A low moan came from the back of his throat. I could taste the nights sweat on his skin, but it didn't bother me. I knew it would be hard. That it would be awkward at times. But hey, when it comes to relationships, expect the unexpected.

* * *

So that's the end of this story. Hope you guys liked it. remember to review. That is the only way I will _ever_ get better. Also, if you have any ideas on how to make the story better, let me know. Anyway thanks again :)


End file.
